halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Revisted
Nightmare Revisited is a cover album of songs from the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was released on September 30, 2008 by Walt Disney Records to commemorate the film's 15th anniversary of its release. In addition to the album's eighteen covers are two re-recordings by original composer Danny Elfman, of the "Opening" and "Closing" tracks. One song featured on the album, Marilyn Manson's "This is Halloween", was previously released nearly two years earlier, on the reissue of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack which, featuring five covers of songs from the film, acted as a precursor to Nightmare Revisited. The album also features the last song Korn recorded before entering their hiatus, their cover of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". Enhanced content on the disc features the trailer of The Nightmare Before Christmas, as well. American psychobilly band Tiger Army also provided a cover of "Oogie Boogie's Song", which was not featured on Nightmare Revisited, but did see release as a digital bonus track. Scott Murphy's cover of "Sally's Song" is also featured on Japanese pressings of the album. Track listings *"Overture" Produced by DeVotchKa Mixed by Greg Macrae *"Opening" Produced by Danny Elfman Narration recorded and mixed by Noah Snyder *"This Is Halloween" Produced and mixed by Marilyn Manson and Tim Skold *"Jack's Lament" Vocals: Tyson Ritter Everything else: Nick Wheeler Produced by The All-American Rejects Recorded by Nick Wheeler Mixed by Brian Malouf at Cookie Jar Recordings, Studio City, California *"Doctor Finkelstein/In the Forest" Produced, arranged, and recorded by Amiina Mixed and mastered by Amiina and Birgir Jón Birgisson in Reykjavik, Iceland *"What's This?" Lead vocals: Lacey Mosley Drums: James Culpepper Guitar: Sameer Bhattacharya Guitar: Jared Hartmann Bass guitar: Pat Seals Produced by Mark Lewis and Flyleaf *"Town Meeting Song" Produced by The Speakers Mixed and engineered by John Congleton *"Jack and Sally Montage" Violins: Wes Precourt Viola: Yevgen Stupka Cello: Waul Pianko Bass: Vahan Karapetyan Produced and arranged by Sasha Ivanov Recorded and mixed by Sasha Ivanov at Xact Sound Productions *"Jack's Obsession" Arranged, mixed and produced by Mark Linkous *"Kidnap the Sandy Claws" Vocals: Jonathan Davis Guitar: James Shaffer Bass: Fieldy Keyboards: Zac Baird Drums: Ray Luzier Produced by Korn, Zac Baird and Jim "Bud" Monti Recorded and Mixed by Jim "Bud" Monti at KoЯn Studios, Hollywood, California *"Making Christmas" Vocals, guitar: Tim McIlrath Bass, vocals: Joe Principe Drums, vocals: Brandon Barnes Guitar, vocals: Zach Blair Additional backing vocals: Emily Schambra, Jeff Pezzati, Bill Stevenson, Jason Livermore Produced and engineered by Bill Stevenson and Jason Livermore Additional engineering by Andrew Berlin and Jason Allen Mixed by Jason Livermore at the Blasting Room, Ft. Collins, Colorado Recorded at Gravity Studios, Chicago, Illinois *"Nabbed" Piano and synthesizer programming: Akira Inoue Produced and arranged by Akira Inoue Recorded and mixed by Takayoshi "Dr." Yamanouchi at Sound Inn Studios, Tokyo, Japan *"Dogie Boogie's Song" Produced by John Leckie and Rodrigo y Gabriela Recorded by John Leckie at Sound Factory B, Los Angeles, California Mastered by Sean McGee at Abbey Road Studios, London, England *"Sally's Song" Vocals, piano, harp: Amy Lee Drums and programming: Will Hunt Bass: Todd Cromwell Additional keyboards: Chad Chapelin Produced by Will Hunt Engineered by Chad Chapelin at Spaceway Studios, Dallas, Texas Mixed by Shane Wilson at Pentavarit Studios, Nashville, Tennessee Mastered by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound, New York City *"Christmas Eve Montage" All instruments: R. Krohn Produced by Rjd2 for R J Electrical Connections *"Poor Jack" Produce by Mike Retando and Tom Higgenson Engineered by Justin Wilk at Gravemaster Studios, Chicago, Illinois *"To the Rescue" Produced by Datarock Additional programming and production by Kato Adland and Erlend Fauske *"Finale/Reprise" Produced and programmed by Chad Petree Recorded and mixed at Dangerous Insects Studios, Shawnee, Oklahoma *"Closing" Produced by Danny Elfman Narration recorded and mixed by Noah Snyder *"End Title" Arranged and performed by Jimmy LaValle Violins: Matt Resovich Recorded by Jimmy LaValle and Pall Jenkins Produced by Jimmy LaValle A&R: Dani Markman and Tom MacDougall Executive producer: David Agnew Business affairs: Jeff Lowy Mastered by Stephen Marcussen at Marcussen Mastering, Hollywood, California Creative design: Steve Gerdes Album design: Steve Sterling Category:Albums